The Saphie Startagm
by LunaNigght
Summary: Sapphie is trying to juggel her love for sam and staying friends with michel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own morganville Vampires if i did Sapphie well be true character not just not one of my many ocs**

My name is Sapphire Collins and I live in a small town called Morganville it is hell on earth literally. Don't believe me try living here it is overrun with vampires yea I said vampires so deal with it. I hate vampires they are stone cold killers, apart form one and that is Samuel Glass he is the most human vampire I have ever met. He is amazing kind and caring and I love him.

I live in a house with five of my friends they are Eve Rosser Michael Glass Claire Danvers my brother Shane Collins oh and of course Sam. Before you ask Michael is Sams grandson. For along time i was a glass girl thw is what michaels female fans are that all changed when i met Sam i slowly started finding myself moving away from Michael and loving the vampire of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saphie: We do not own morganville or any characters apart for meeeee **

**Sam: plz enjoy the story as as much as Luna has writing it she would also like to thank her Bff they know who they are for proof reading it.**

**thanks guys now on with the story**

Howdy readers,last time we met I told y'all a bit about myself,my friends,my boyfriend and where I live.  
This chapter is about how I met the vampire of my dreams Sam. But first you should know four things I will start with the fact that I wasn't always dating Sam for a while I was with Michael Sam's grandson. The second is that it hasn't always been easy for me my father Frank Collins was a vampire hunter and hated the fact I was with Michael He made it his duty to try and stop me from seeing Michael one time he pulled me down the stairs and I broke my leg I am scared for life because of dad. The third thing is that I had a younger sister her name was Alyssa unfortunately she is no longer with us she died in a house fire that destroyed my home, this leads nicely on to my last point Dad, mum and Shane left town afterwards but I stayed with Michael at his place.

At this time I had never met Sam and I was quite in love with mike I was his biggest fan I never missed a gig he was amazing with a guitar but he never let the attention go to hi head he stayed the mike I fell in love with all that time ago. Then I met Sam at one of Michaels gigs and I forgot all about Michael suddenly Sam was all I could think of. Sam made me feel protected safe and loved it was almost after so many years of searching I found home at last. The day I started seeing Sam was the day I found out that Michael was in love with Eve I found this out because Michael dumped me saying that he didn't see us working to which I asked if he was in love with someone else. Of course he tried to lie about it but I saw the way he looked at Eve. I end up at Common grounds the local coffee shop and thats where I bumped in to Sam.

**Saphie Sam and Luna: plz reviwe it would mean alot to us **

**Sam Right i am off to work see you all around**

**Saphie Bye BabyX**

**Luna See ya Sam **


	3. Chapter 3

**LUNNA****_ SAPHIE_**** & SAM: HEY SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPLOADED FOR A WHILE WE HAVE ALL BEEN BUSY**

**LUNNA: I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH COURSE WORK**

**SAM I HAVE BEEN WORKING**

**_SAPHIE: AND I HAVE HAD A SINGING LESSON_**

**LUNNA****_ SAPHIE _****& ****SAM:**** ALL CHARACTERS BELO****NG TO RACHEL CAINE ****_APART FROM ME_**

**Chapter three.**

Hey there readers last time we met I told you how I ended up dating Sam. OK yeah I was bummed out about Michel leaving me but if you are not happy in a relationship then there is no point staying in it is there? I was just kidding myself that I was happy with Mike I mean we started dating in high school when we left we tried to make it work but it was clear that we just grew apart. Anyway enough about me and Michel. It has now been one month since me and Sam started to date and he decided to move back to his family home where Michel is living as well . Oh my god I cant believe it Sam found out about my love for Brad Paisley. He walked in on me singing Easy Money which is on of my favourite songs from Brad Paisley

I remember working on a rooftop  
In the hot summer sun all day  
Now I work two hours a night  
It feels a lot more like play

'Fore Kenny joined the band  
He used to hang dry wall  
Ben worked down at Valentino's  
So when you see us up here and think  
Man they're lucky  
You don't have to tell us 'cause we know

**Yeah, we're laughing all the way to the bank**

**'Cause it all just seems so funny**

**A bunch of guys like us  
In a big tour bus  
Making that easy money**

Desperado hauled cattle  
Grady drove trucks  
Justin had a hot dog stand  
Kevin sold records  
And Brent sold shoes  
And Gary was a garbage man

** Yeah, we're laughing all the way to the bank**

**'Cause it all just seems so funny  
A bunch of guys like us  
In a big tour bus  
Making that easy money**

** I used to have an ex-girlfriend**

**That didn't understand  
She said boy you're going nowhere fast  
You oughta get a real job  
Why don't you quit that band  
Now she can kiss my backstage pass **

**Yeah, we're laughing all the way to the bank  
'Cause it all just seems so funny  
A bunch of guys like us  
In a big tour bus  
Making that easy money**

** Yeah, we're laughing all the way to the bank**

**'Cause it all just seems so funny**

**A bunch of guys like us  
In a big tour bus  
Making that easy money.**

I was so embarrassed but he just sat there and listened to me when I was finished he told me that he thought I had a wonderful voice and that if he had known he would have encouraged me to improve and strengthen my voice. He was amazed that I had never sung in front of Michel.

_**SAPHIE THAT SONG WAS EASY MONEY BY BRAD PAISLEY **_

**SAM PLZ REVIWE WE WOULD LIKE TO HERE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY **

**lunna **


End file.
